Keely Potter, A Rose with Thorns
by KaMi-HiMe BVB
Summary: A Little Rose-Rewrite. Harry was never born, instead the potters had twins: Keely Rose and Liam James. James and Lily both survived the night at godrics hollow but left Keely to be raised by the (admittedly nice) Dursleys beliveing her to be a squib and prefering to raise her brother the saviour. Now Keely recives a mysterious letter. She's going to turn their lives upside down!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone :)  
><strong>

**This is the rewrite of my first ever fanfiction "A Little Rose". I wished to rewrite it because I started to write it back when I was 15 and has just started writing. I couldn't continue the original because I felt I had outgrown it so to speak. I believe that my writing style has evolved too much to be able to continue the original version. I have changed some things. For one this story is no longer called "A Little Rose" I have decided to change it to "Keely Potter, A Rose with Thorns". I didn't want to Keep calling this story "A little Rose because I feel like it's going to go in a different direction that "A Little Rose". Another change that some of my old readers may have noticed is that I have changed her name from Lillian Rose Potter to Keely Rose Potter. I felt like Lillian was too close to Lily.**

**Well enough of this. The original version will still be up for those of you who feel brave enough to venture into reading my horrendous writing.**

**Please enjoy :) **

**IMORTANT- This story is unbeta'd. If anyone knows of a good beta I would really apreciate it :)**

* * *

><p>It was an early December morning, only 6 or 7 o'clock. Petunia Dursley, a thin blonde woman with a long neck and an equally long and pointy face was getting breakfast ready for her husband and son who would be up in another hour or two.<p>

She had been cooking for an hour when her three year old overweight, blond son Dudley came thundering down the stairs. Petunia felt saddened at the sight of her overweight son. Ever since the death of her baby girl she had indulged him too much, letting him get away with extra pudding, extra snacks and leaving his vegetables on his plate.

"Mummy! I want breakfast!" he screamed, resembling is father Vernon with his red face. Petunia sighed, knowing that Dudley was on the verge of throwing a tantrum..

"It's almost ready Popkins. I just need to fetch the milk." She finished plating the bacon and sausage, making sure to put the plates where Dudley couldn't reach them and went to the front door to pick up the milk.

When She opened the door what she found certainly wasn't milk. There, on the door step, tightly bundled, lying fast asleep with a thumb in its mouth was a small baby barely five months old. Petunia was shocked. Slowly and carefully she picked the baby up and cradled it to her chest.

She couldn't believe how much the infant resembled her baby girl. The only differences were that this baby had wisps of ginger hair and a small birth mark below the outer corner of her right eye.

Petunia didn't know how long she stood there staring at the infant. After a few moments the baby started to stir. Slowly the baby's eyes opened to reveal bright green, emerald orbs. Petunia nearly dropped the child. She could have sworn that those were her sister, Lily's eyes.

Petunia decided to look and see if there was a note and sure enough, after searching through the blankets, she found what she was looking for. She automatically recognized her sister curly handwriting. Carefully adjusting the once again sleeping baby so she could open the letter.

_Dear Petunia,_

_This is my daughter Keely Rose Potter. She and her twin brother were born on July 31st of this year. Because of certain events we couldn't possibly take care of both her and her brother so we hope that you can take her in. We believe she is a squib (non-magical) so you shouldn't worry about "freakish behaviour"_

_Love, _

_Lily Potter_

Petunia stared at the short letter. This was Lily's child. The child that Lily had apparently abandoned on her doorstep. She never thought that Lily would ever abandon a child, never mind on a freezing cold december night. She would have to talk with Vernon but she already knew that she would keep Keely. Keely was exactly what she needed to help her get over her baby girls death.

Vernon wouldn't be down for another hour so Petunia decided to head inside and make a bottle for Keely, thankfully she still hadn't gotten around to getting rid of all the things she had bought for her baby girl and they still hadn't turned the pink and white nursery back into a guest room.

As she passed by Dudley she heard that he was still having a tantrum.

"Hush Dudley, you could wake the baby." she scolded him. Dudley almost couldn't believe that his mummy had used such a harsh tone of voice on him. For the last few months his mummy had given him what he wanted and let him do what he wanted.

Petunia quickly entered the kitchen and prepared Keelys bottle. Once the bottle was ready Petunia went into the living room and sat down on the couch. By this time Keely had woken again and was starting to get fussy. Petunia couldn't blame her, who knows how long the poor thing had been left out there. As soon as the nipple of the bottle brushed the baby's lip she started hungrily suck down the milk.

Keely was halfway finished with her bottle when Vernon came lumbering down the stairs. He was just about to enquire as why there was no breakfast on the table when he saw Petunia on the couch with a small infant in her arms. For a slight second he thought that perhaps the last few months has been a dream, that his baby girl was alive and in his wife's arms. That thought was scratched when he saw the babes colouring. The babe had wisps of ginger hair while his stillborn daughter had been blonde.

"Petunia, who is that?" he asked.

"Her name is Keely." Petunia look up at him. "She's Lily's daughter."

"What is Lily's kid doing here?" he asked confused.

"Lily left her on our doorstep" Petunia said, her anger towards her sister seeping through into her voice. " She abandoned her on a cold, December night with nothing more than a blanket and a letter." once again adjusting the still feeding infant in her arms Petunia handed Vernon the letter. He quickly looked through it, confusion and anger flashing on his face.

"Of all the irresponsible things that sister of yours could have done!" He vented, his face turning a lovely shade a red. " to leave a 5 month old baby out in the freezing cold is the worst! Did she want to kill the thing!"

Apparently the baby didn't appreciate his yelling because she screwed up her nose and started crying. Petunia immediately started rocking her, trying to calm her down.

"Now look at what you've done!" She said. Vernon immediately calmed down, feeling slightly guilty at having caused the poor babe to cry.

"Well, what are we going to do with her?" he asked, not completely sure if she would want to keep her.

"Well raise her of course!" said Petunia immediately. Vernon nodded, before a thought crossed through his head.

"What if they're wrong?" he asked.

"wrong about what?" Petunia asked, only paying half attention while she rocked the now sleeping baby.

"About her being non-magical?" he asked. "The letter only said that they _think _she's normal. What if they're wrong. She's not even half a year old! how can they be sure?"

Petunia thought for a moment.

"We'll just have to raise her right and properly then." she said "My parents always spoiled my sister rotten and look where it got her. Married to a magical hooligan and incapable of raising both her children." Petunia stopped to think for a moment. "Come to think of it we may have indulged Dudley too much."

Vernon thought it over for a moment. "You may be right. He's been having too many sweets and seems to be getting into the thought that a tantrum can get him what he wants. We'll have to put a stop to that."

"Well then. We've agreed then. They'll both be raised good and proper and not spoiled. We don't want them to end up like my sister and her worthless husband."

Petunia smiled down at the little girl. She was her second chance. She knew that Keely could never replace her baby girl but she would ease the pain she still felt inside. She would enjoy the time she would have with her and if on her 11th birthday it turns out that she really is a witch then they would deal with it then. For now they would enjoy her.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it. The Rewritten version of my old Prologue. Tell me in the comments what you think and where you think I could improve. Feel free to leave comments as to what you would like to see. Also could anyone PM about 90s fashion? <strong>

**Thanks for reading. The next chapter should be up tomorrow :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, first of all, I know I said I would post this yesterday but I just was able to get onto my computer just now so sorry for the delay. **

**Well I hope you all enjoy :)**

**Ps- this is unbeta'd. if anyone knows of a good beta please pm me. I could really use it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Day 1980<strong>

Keely had been with the Dursleys for just about two weeks. It had been hard for Dudley to adjust to the fact that there was a baby in the house, Petunia had easily slipped into the role of surrogate mother towards the baby and Vernon didn't see her much except for weekend but the adorable baby had been easy to like. She wasn't a fussy or high maintenance baby and she didn't cry nearly as much as Dudley had when he was a baby.

Petunia had little Keely in a cradle that she kept in the kitchen so that she could watch over her as she cooked. She was trying to finish christmas breakfast as quickly as possible since Dudley was getting inpatient, wanting to open his christmas presents already.

Vernon was sitting at the table nursing a coffee while grumbling to himself. Dudley had decided to wake his dad up by jumping on him.

Petunia was plating the bacon and the eggs, sausage, toast, beans, mushrooms, and fried tomatoes were all on the table. Petunia was amused to see that Dudley was torn between wanting to open his presents and want to eat breakfast. Petunia nearly dropped the plate of bacon when she heard something tapping the window. She turned and didn't know whether to be relieved or alarmed that it was an owl.

She set the bacon down at the table and carefully approached the window, quickly standing back when the large brown beast flew in. It landed on the kitchen counter and stuck it's leg out towards her. She carefully approached it and untied the letter tied to its leg, hoping it would go away. unfortunately it didn't. It just stayed put.

Petunia decided to back away slowly in case it decided t attack her before going over to Vernon to open it.

_"Dear Petunia,_

_I'm glad that you decided to take in Keely. We don't expect you to care for her for nothing. We decided to set up a muggle bank account for her. Each month we will deposit 2000 pounds for her care. we've included this months __deposit as well as 200 pounds for you to use for her christmas present._

_Love,_

_Lily and James Potter._

Petunia and Vernon were both confused and angry. If they had enough money to give them 2000 pound a month then how was it that couldn't care for their own child.

Petunia shook her head. It was incredible how low her sister had sunk. Never the less, the Dursleys weren't the kind of people that would turn down such a generous amount of money.

After discussing it they both decided that they would use a fourth of the money for her upbringing (clothes, food, books,etc), a fourth for to put away for themselves (vacations and the such) and the rest they would put away into a separate account for when Keely was older. As much as they would like to keep the money for themselves it wasnt theirs and contrary to popular belief they were not thieves.

**July 31st 1983**

"Happy birthday Keely" said Petunia as she woke the sleeping girl. It had been nearly 3 years since Keely has lived with them.

"Good morning Auntie" Greeted Keely as she sat up. She had shoulder length, wavy read hair and large, almond-shaped eyes. She smiled up at her aunt holding her arms out wanting for her to pick her up.

Petunia picked her up and placed her on her hip, smiling when Keely rested her head on her shoulder. As much as they insisted that they didn't spoil her there were time when they just couldn't resist those big green eyes.

Petunia carried her downstairs and placed her at the kitchen table where her uncle and cousin both wished her a happy birthday.

**september 1st 1985**

It was early in the morning when a young girl in a pale pink night-gown quietly tiptoed out of her room and into the hallway. She silently made her way to the door at the end or the hall and stopped in front of it. Gently she pushed it open and crept inside. Both her auntie and her uncle were sound asleep with her 9 year old cousin, Dudley, between them. She giggled. She was almost sure that he had wet the bed again. She thought that it was funny that her big boy cousin still wet the bed when she didn't, and she was only five!

She carefully tiptoed to the front of the bed and counted to three before jumping on the poor, unsuspecting people.

"Wake up!" she yelled, she had landed on her cousin Dudley.

"Gerrof me!" mumbled Dudley, who's face was being smothered by the pillow.

"Don't wanna" giggled Keely as she bounced on her cousins back.

"If you don't get off the tickled monster will attack!" he warned.

"No!" squealed Keely as she got up and started to jump all over the bed as she tried to avoid her cousins attempts at tickling her. Petunia and Vernon both watched this, semi amused and semi annoyed at having been woken up to abruptly.

Keely continued to jump for place to place before Dudley finally caught her and started to tick her.

"No! stop!" she squealed as he tickled her.

"Never!" he shouted.

"Get of the bed this instant before I ground you both!" yelled Vernon. Dudley stopped tickling Keely and helped her off the bed.

"Better listen to him Keely" he said. "Daddy is always grumpy before his coffee.

"I'll show you grumpy!" Vernon said, making both the children giggle and run out o the room. "Thank god not every morning is like this" mumbled Vernon.

"Oh come now Vernon." Said Petunia " you and I both know you absolutely adore it when they both do that"

"Says who" he huffed.

"Says your wife" she said before leaning in to kiss him.

"Ewwww!"

They both looked up and saw Keely standing infront of their bed.

"What do you want Keely?" asked Petunia, ignoring her niece's earlier comment.

"For you to get _up_" she said, emphasizing the up by throwing her arms up into the air.

"Whatever for?" she replied, knowing perfectly well why her niece was so insistent on her getting up.

"It's my first day of school!" exclaimed Keely, shocked that they could forget such an important day.

"Oh! it is, isn't it." said Petunia

"Yes!"

"I guess that I'd better get up then." Petunia started to get up but an overly excited Keely grabbed her hand and started to drag her all the way to her room. It was the typical pink, girly room with white furniture and lots of stuffed animals. Petunia headed over to the walk in closet and picked out a white dress with lilac trim and lilac flowers decorating it along with a pair of tan mary janes and white knee socks. She helped Keely get dressed and then had her sit on the bed so that she could braid her hair into two long,, thin plaits tying them off with lilac ribbons.

"There, pretty as a picture" said Petunia as she tapped Keely on the nose, making the girl giggle. Keely quickly got up and ran downstairs to show her cousin Dudley her dress.

Petunia and Vernon sent her off to school with Dudley and told him to protect his younger cousin. When Keely got home she couldn't stop talking about how much fun school had been, she had been especially excited to see the large library. She happily told them that she would keep going even though there was this one boy that didnt stop pulling her hair.

**July 30th 1990**

"Auntie Petunia" said a nearly ten year old Keely.

"Yes dear?" Petunia said as she mixed the salad she was making. Keely gently bit her lower lip.

"Mayipleasehaveakitten?" she said quickly. Petunia blinked.

"I didn't catch that sweetie. Say again please"

"May I please have a kitten?" repeated Keely, this time slower.

"Well..." Petunia stepped away from the salad and turned to Keely. "Have you gotten good grades this year?

"Yes! top of my class" Said Keely, proud that she was (once again) the top student in her year.

"And, it is your birthday tomorrow..." She continued.

"Yes!" said Keely, eagerly.

"I'll have to talk it over with your uncle but I don't think there will be a problem so yes." said Petunia, smiling as her normally calm and collected niece squealed and jumped for joy.

"Thank you auntie Petunia!" she exclaimed, hugging her auntie around her waist.

The next morning the went to a pet store and after looking at several kittens Keely choose a snow white Turkish Angora kitten. It had one blue eye and one green eyes.

Petunia helped her pick out a collar. it was a black one with a small pink bow to the side and a silver nameplate on the front.

"What are you going to name her?" asked her 13 year old cousin Dudley. Keely looked into the kittens odd eyes for a few seconds before answering.

"Gaia"

"That's a wierd name." He said. Keely simply shrugged and continued to cuddle Gaia as they etched her new name onto the nameplate on the collar. Keely couldn't explain it but she felt like sometime in the next year something was going to happen. She just didn't know what, and for some strange reason, when she tried to think about what it could be the only thing that would come to mind was that it had to be something simply...magical.

"You'd better take care of her" Vernon warned. Keely nearly giggled. she could already tell that the kitten would become one of the best friends that she'd ever had.

"I will." She looked at Gaia and the kitten looked back at her. For a few seconds the simply stared at eachother. Keely felt as though a piece of her that had been missing had just been found.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it. Sorry for any errors. This is unbeta'd and I dont always catch all of them.<br>**

**Please review :) it makes me happy. I'm still in the middle of rewriting the next chapter but it should be up in the next couple day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this is being posted a bit later than I had planed, sorry for that. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it :) **

**This is unbeta'd**

* * *

><p><strong>May 15th 1991<strong>

"Gaia!" yelled Keely. She had just given her cat a bath and was now chasing a wet cat around her room in her nightgown.

Keely had turned into a beautiful little girl. She had bright red hair that fell in loose, natural waves down to her waist, deep green, almond-shaped eyes with long dark eyelashes and beautiful porcelain skin with naturally rosy cheeks. She was slender and slightly short for her age at 4'5 ft (121cm).

"Get back here Gaia!" she continued to chase her cat around the room, nearly hitting her head as Gaia jumped on the dresser.

"Oh, come on Gaia! Please come down!" Just as Gaia was jumping down from the dresser in another attempt at escaping, Keely jumped up and caught the wet feline in mid flight.

Keely laughed as Gaia struggled in her arms and made her way to the bed where she picked up a towel and began to dry her off.

"See, that wasnt so bad" she said after thoroughly drying Gaia off. It might have only been her imagination but she could have sworn that Gaia glared at her.

She set the cat down on the bed and went over to her walk in closet. The closet was probably her favourite feature of her room. Her room was right next to Dudley and was a reasonable size. It was decorated mainly with pastel green with lilac accents.

She got dressed in a white button up blouse, a light blue plaid and pleated skirt, white stocking and black leather mary janes. She did her wavy red hair in loose pig-tails tied with thin light blue ribbons. She quickly put on some silver studs and the silver locket her parents had sent her for her birthday last year.

She had never met her parents. She had only ever gotten a few letters a year. All she knew about them was that their names were Lily and James Potter, they lived with her twin brother, were well off and were teachers at some boarding school in Scotland. They sent her auntie and uncle monthly checks for her care (most of which went into a trust fund her auntie and uncle had set up for her) and they always sent gifts for her birthday and Christmas (usually expensive ones).

Keely looked at herself in the mirror and did a little twirl.

"Done" she said to herself before picking up Gaia and heading downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning everyone" She said. He uncle looked up from his newspaper.

"Morning pumpkin"

"Morning Kiki" said her cousin Dudley. At 14 years of age Dudley wasn't as chubby as he used to be. During his second year at Smelting he had taken up boxing and it had really helped him to slim up and even buff up a bit. he wasn't classically handsome but his blue eyes and blonde hair gave his some points in the looks department.

Her auntie Petunia walked in and set down a plate of bacon.

"Good morning sweetheart" she greeted. "Could you get the mail for me?"

"Sure auntie" She got up from where she had sat down at the table and headed over to the front door. She picked up the mail from the floor mat and looked through it finding a heavy looking letter with curly green handwriting.

_Keely Potter_

_The Second Bedroom on the Left_

_4th Privet Drive_

_Little Winging_

_Surrey_

She looked at the letter as she walked back into the kitchen handing her auntie the mail all except for the letter with green handwriting.

"here's the mail Auntie" she said.

"What have you got there pumpkin?" asked her auntie Petunia, noticing the letter in her hands.

"A Letter"

"From who" she asked.

"I don't know, but the send to address is written in this weird bright green ink and has a weird wax seal with an H on it." upon hearing this She noticed that both her auntie and uncle had gone very pale.

"Let me see" demanded her Auntie Petunia, extending her hand out for the letter. Keely obeyed and handed over the letter to her auntie who stared at it wide eyed and seemed to pale even more if that was even possible. A few moments passed before she sighed.

"Sit down Keely, there are a few things you need to know."

Keely sat down and looked at her auntie and uncle with a confused stare.

"There are a few things you need to know about yourself and your parents before you read that letter" started her auntie Petunia.

"Are you sure Petunia?" her uncle Vernon interrupted. "Does she really _need _to know?"

"She deserves to know where she's from Vernon!"

"But-"

"No buts Vernon!" said her auntie, effectively shutting her uncle up. Dudley watched on half amused at his father and half curious as to what this had to do to his little cousin.

"If I may" interrupted Keely "What is going on?" Petunia sighed

"It's a long story sweetheart. When I was a child your mother and I were very close. You couldn't find a pair of sisters closer than us, but when I was thirteen and right before you mother's eleventh birthday she received a letter and that letter tore us apart forever." She looked directly at Keely and tears welled up in her eyes "That letter was from a special school, a school for witches and wizards. your mother and father are both wizards Keely."

Dudley dropped his fork in surprise at what his mother had said while his parents held their breath waiting for her reaction, only it was what they though it would be. She laughed.

"Oh that's brilliant auntie Petunia. Did Dudley put you up to this?" she kept on laughing until she saw the looks on her auntie and uncle's faces. "this is a joke right? It can't be true? you've always, ALWAYS, told me that magic doesn't exist!that witches and wizards were nothing but fairy tales! that they don't exist! Do you honestly expect me to believe this load of nonsense? That my parents are wizards that live in some fairy tale land with other magical people? what would that make me? Their non-magical off spring? Is that why they abandoned me? because I wasn't magical? Why didn't you tell me!" Keely was quickly getting worked up and her eyes were welling up with supressed tears. It broke Petunias heart.

"Keely, sweetheart, please don't be mad, we didn't tell you because-"

"Because what! What reason could you possibly have for not telling me something like this! Why wat until now? Why wait for that letter? Why not before?" the last bit she said no longer shouting but at a whisper as tears started falling. He cousin Dudley quickly got up and put his arm around her trying to console her.

"sweetie, please don't cry" she said, kneeling in front of her niece and wiping the tears off her face. "It's not what you think. We didn't tell you at first because you were to young but once you were old enough we were afraid of loosing you"

"You could never loose me auntie" her auntie shook her head.

"You don't understand, when your mother received that letter we were ripped apart. We hardly spoke properly again"

"But what does that have to do with this?" Keely asked.

"Oh my sweet little girl, don't you understand? The letter your mother received all those years ago is the same one I'm holding in my hands"

Keely was in shock. She looked at the letter still in her aunties grasp before looking at her in shock, realization dawning on her. "you mean..." she started hopefully

"There's only one way to find out"she said handing Keely the letter. Keely looked her auntie in the eyes before turning it over and gently breaking the seal. from inside of the letter she removed heavy, old looking paper. She read aloud:

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin first class, Gran Sorc, Chf. Worlock, Supreme Mugwump, international confed of wizards)_

_Dear Miss. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st._

_Your's Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress._

Keely looked at the second and third pages finding a list of books, equipment and another of subjects and professors.

"Does this mean?" she asked, looking at her auntie.

"Yes" said her auntie Petunia, slightly choked up "You're a witch Keely"

"Does this mean I'll finally meet my parents?" she asked

"Why don't you look at the list of professors" Keely looked a bit confused but complied.

"Astronomy- Professor Sinistra, Divination- Professor Trewaley, Charms- Professor L. Po...tter..." she looked up, shocked "You mean my mother is going to teach me charms?, my MOTHER is going to be my PROFESSOR!"

"If I remember correctly your father should be on there as well" Keely scanned the paper quickly finding him.

"He teaches transfiguration!"

"Looks like you're finally going to meet your parents and your brother"

"Wait! my brother!"

"Well I would assume, you are twins" Keely shook her head.

"Sorry, I'm a bit scattered, of course he's going" Keely kept asking question after question (her cousin Dudley was amused since she was normally so composed) until her auntie finally stopped her.

"Sweetheart, this will be a lot easier to understand once we get your school supplies at Diagon Alley"

Whats Diagon Alley?" she asked

"I believe that it's their shopping center"

"They-"

"No more questions Keely, they'll all be answered once you get you're school supplies"

"When can we go get them?"

"How about on your birthday in a few weeks?"

"But that's so far away!"

"Take it or leave it love"

"Fine" she pouted.

"Now, how about we finally have breakfast"

They all finally started to eat (or eat more in Dudley's case) but Keely wasnt really focused on the bacon and eggs on her plate but instead her mind was immersed in thoughts of witches and wizards. She wondered if she could tell her best friend Annie about this?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :) feel free to review and feel free to leave any pointers about anything I missed.<strong>


End file.
